Inuyasha: New years special!
by fated blondie
Summary: Just a quick oneshot between Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyashaxkagome some swearing and minor fluff..... Happy new years everyone!


Hey guys. I'm back with an Inuyasha/kagome fic. I decided to make a new years fanfic special because I didn't get a chance to make a christmas special. I hope you like it. It's a little short but whatever... Make sure you review!!!! I love people who review... I give cyber muffins!! hpoe ya'll have/had a happy new years. Make sure you follow you're resolutions. I know I will!!!!!!!!!!! lol on with the story

* * *

InuyashaXkagome

It's a beautiful day in the Inuyasha world. Well, if you consider fighting countless monsters until they be but sliced flesh and blood. Then yes, it was a beautiful day. But of course every day is a beautiful day when you look at it... okay sorry too happy. Back to the story.

They were sitting on a hill resting when Shippo spoke up.

"Hey guys! Guess what today is?" They all stared at him. He was about to run because of the nasty look they gave him. But he didn't.They all suddenly turned to stare at Kagome who had gasped in realization.

'Duh. Why didn't i remember it before

"Today is New Years Eve. That means it'll be next year soon. We should get back to Kaede's hut soon. She told me something about a festival going on in the village tonight. And there will be fireworks."

"I love fireworks!!" Shippo yelled enthusiasticaly. He ran over and jumped up onto Kagomes shoulders.

"Why should we? We still have jewl shards to find. Those are more important than some stupid festival." Inuyasha replied angrily. He didn't want to stop the 'quest to find the jewl shards'(A/N: lol... the quest to find the holy grail.. monty python... **King: Can you continue with the bloody story already!!?!?!?!?** Me: Sheesh... impatient king now aren't we... -' )

"Inuyasha. Kagome is right. We need to resupply anyways. We could all use a decent meal and some rest. We have been traveling for over a week now. We should go back and rest and have some fun." Miroku said in his 'innocent monk-like voice.' (A/N: **Sango: Psh. He is not innocent. **me:I know! I totally agree. **Kagome and Inuyasha: Ditto. Shippou: I agree too. He is such a pervert. Miroku: Hey!!!! I am not a pervert. everyones rolls their eyes**. Me: Back to the story...)

"I agree with Miroku. I could really use a bath and some rest. We all cou...ld..." She stopped what she was saying because of a hand that had found it's way to her bottom. Twitching with fury, she calmly turned around and smacked him. "HMPH!" She stomped her foot and sauntered over to a smiling Kagome and shippou. "Come on kilala. Lets go." Without another word, the girls and shippo walked away towards the direction of Kaedes hut. If they were lucky, they would be there by eleven. Inuyasha and miroku just stood there staring at the groups slowly retreating form.

"God dammit. Why must they always do that." Inuyasha said angrily. They had also begun walking in the direction of Kaedes hut.

"They're girls. They usually get what they want." The two sighed in irritation and sped up to catch up. When they arrived at the hut, it was past dark.

"Ah. And what brings ye here to my hut?" She was pacing about the room between the boiling pot of food and a cabinet.

"We are just here to rest, resupply, and enjoy the festivities. We will be gone by tomorrows sundown." Miroku said. Kaede nodded in understaning and motioned for them to come and sit down to eat.

"Oh Inuyasha. Stop pouting. By tomorrow we will be back on the trail of finding all the jewl shards. Just relax and have some fun at the festival." Kagome said quietly while the rest were finishing up.

"Whatever. Lets just get this done with so we can get back to work." He said and stood up. Kagome frowned at him.

'asshole.'

"C'mon Kagome. I want to see the fireworks!" Shippo grabbed Kagomes hand and dragged her out of the hut. giggling, she let him drag her down the hill. She looked back to see Sango, Inuyasha, Kaede, Kilala, and Miroku following. They found a good spot at the top of a hill. It faced the south part of the town where the fireworks were to be set off at midnight. Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome who seemed to be staring off blankly into space. He waved a hand in front of her face to see if she would snap out of it. Sure enough, he saw her body jolt and her head whip around to stare at him.

"What!?!?... oh sorry. I must have been spacing out.''

"Sure. What were you thinking about." He said, sounding like he cared. Truth be told, he actually somewhat did care but he would never show it.

"I miss my family. This will be the first year I have been away from them for any kind of holiday. But I suppose this is better than spending it alone." She smiled softly at him and rested her head on his shoulders. As if a reaction, he wrapped his arms around her. The others looked on at them, smiles plastered on their faces.

"He really does care for her. He's just not willing to admit it." Sango whispered. They knew he would still be able to hear them but they whispered anyway.

"He doesn't want to hurt her. Ye know that when he becomes a full demon, there is no way that those two can be together. It is not possible. It is better for the both of them to not get into anything serious lest Inuyasha changes his mind." Kaede said seriously. They nodded. Eveyone knew he had feelings for her. But standing between a relationship is the chance to become full demon.

"Hey! Will you three shut up over there. The fireworks are about to start." Inuyasha yelled. He just wanted to end their conversation. He knew they were right though.

"YAY!! FIREWORKS!" Shippo cried happily as they began shooting them off in the air. The group stared up in the air watching the beautiful and colorful display of fireworks explode in the dark sky. Kagome, begining to get cold, snuggled closer to Inuyasha. Noticing this, he hugged her tighter.

"Kagome?" She looked up at him.

"Yes Inuyasha?" He looked down at her and smiled.

"Happy new years." He said quietly and bent his head down."If only for now." He kissed her softly on the lips. Surprised, she fumbled in the kiss but soon relaxed and kissed him back. What they didn't know was the rest of the group could see what they were doing.

"How cute."They said quietly amongst themselves and directed their attention back up at the sky to give them some privacy. She broke the kiss for some needed air. She looked up at him and smiled.

"If only for now." And she kissed him again.

THE END.

* * *

Well I hope you liked it... Sorry it was so short but I suppose it's good enough. It's only a fanfic special. HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!

alisha (a.k.a. Blondie) REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
